


You'll Be In My Heart

by wasatch_97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe, M/M, but happy ending, donghyuck is sad and upset, mark wants to prove his love, markhyuck, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasatch_97/pseuds/wasatch_97
Summary: Donghyuck's waiting and Mark hopes he's not too late.





	You'll Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I had a flashback to SM Rookies times. Ily Donghyuck <3 Happy Valentine's Day everyone!!

Mark checked his watch, gnawing on his bottom lip as he stood cramped between an old woman smelling of mothballs and a tall man braiding his beard. He groaned, reminding himself never to come home from work this late, there were lots of weird people on the buses at night. 

Eventually Mark got off the bus, running as fast as he could towards Donghyuck’s apartment complex, shoes beating harshly against the pavement. He took the stairs two at a time, eventually getting to Donghyuck’s floor and skidding to a stop in front of the door 308. He knocked on the door timidly, his other hand clutching a smushed bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates shoved under his arm. 

He didn’t hear any sounds coming from inside so he dug around in his pocket, pulling out the spare key Donghyuck had given him for emergencies. Mark opened the door, sticking his head into the darkened room. 

“Hyuck?” he called, walking inside and taking off his shoes, hanging his coat on the rack next to the door. Looking around he noted candles around the room, all burned out. There were two place settings at the small table near the window, heart shaped confetti scattered around the plates. 

Mark hit himself internally, hating himself for being so late. “Hyuck? Where are you?” 

He walked further into the room, eventually spotting a shadowy figure standing in the kitchen, facing away from him. Mark crept closer, not speaking as he came to stand to the side of his boyfriend. 

Donghyuck was dressed in a white silky shirt, unbuttoned at the top and showing off his collarbones, with dark skinny jeans. He looked beautiful, like an angel standing in the moon’s glow from the window. 

“Hyuck, I’m so sorry I’m late,” Mark whispered, reaching out to touch Donghyuck’s shoulder who quickly pulled away. Mark didn’t bother trying to hide his hurt, afterall, it was his fault. 

“I waited for hours,” Donghyuck whispered, voice thick with pain, and Mark’s heart shattered. “You said you would be here at seven o’clock, and it’s almost eleven.” 

“Donghyuck-” 

“Please, Mark, just leave, I don’t want to see you.” 

Donghyuck’s words felt like a punch in the gut, but Mark nodded, placing the box of chocolates and mostly dead flowers on the table before walking away. 

(｡^ ω ^)♡(^ ω ^｡)

Donghyuck let out a small sob, wiping at his eyes with the backs of his hands, ignoring how it would smear his eyeliner. 

He loved Mark, he loved the older boy so much that it hurt. Too much. 

Sighing, he turned around, about to finish clearing the table when his eyes caught on something. Walking to the counter, he picked up a bundle of smashed flowers. A small unbidden smile found its way onto his lips at the thought of Mark’s clumsiness. 

He turned to a small box next, one he assumed to be chocolates. Lifting the lid he found the expected sweets, but also a small letter. Donghyuck opened the red envelope, pulling out the card. 

_Dearest Hyuck,_

_By the time you’re reading this (if you are) I’ll have failed you. I wanted to be there for you on Valentine’s Day more than anything, to celebrate and because it’s also our three year anniversary. Don’t think for a second I’ve forgotten, love, I never will._

_I was late because the board of directors here at work has been sacking people again, and I, along with many of my coworkers were stuck in a big meeting. I’ve been trying to hold onto my job in finance for as long as possible, but I know I’m not cut out for this line of work, and that’s why I was let go today._

_I’ve also been working such long hours to save up for something special. If you look in the box of chocolates you’ll find it._

_I’m so sorry Hyuck, for being late, and for not living up to your expectations. Just know that I love you so, so much. Thank you for being my light, my hope, my angel. I wish that I never caused you pain._

_Love,_

_Your Mark_

Donghyuck clasped the letter to his chest, wiping away the tears trailing down his cheeks with one hand. He took a deep breath, pulling the chocolate box close. Almost immediately, his eyes caught on something silver, shimmering in the moonlight. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled it from the box. 

It was a ring, the metal smooth under his fingers, with a small gemstone, upon closer inspection proving to be a diamond, attached on top. Looking closer, Donghyuck noticed that words were engraved on the inside of the band. 동혁 ♡ 민형. 

Donghyuck dropped the letter on the counter, closing his fist around the ring and running for the door. He slid on his shoes, not bothering to tug on a jacket, locking the door behind him and sprinting into the cold night. 

Donghyuck ran and ran until he came to the bus stop, looking around the late night commuters frantically for Mark. Donghyuck was on the verge of tears, about to give up, when he saw a man bundled up in a thick winter jacket, staring at the ground. He ran over, knowing the man was Mark, and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Donghyuck,” Mark breathed, his warm breath hitting the younger boy’s neck. 

“You idiot,” Donghyuck cried, tightening his arms around Mark’s waist, who tentatively placed his hands on Donghyuck’s lower back, “why didn’t you just tell me everything?” 

“We both know you wouldn’t, didn’t, let me,” Mark said, lips brushing Donghyuck’s shoulder as he spoke. 

“Fine,” Donghyuck whispered, “yes. I just wish you had told me the reason you were working late, I knew they were sacking people at your office, but you could've told me about the ring!” 

Donghyuck pouted as Mark pulled back, smiling at him. “What do you think?” 

“Aren’t we a bit young?” Donghyuck asked, shivering as Mark ran his hands up and down his sides. “I’m still in my last year in uni, and the timing isn't great, you were just let go,” he grimaced at the words. 

Mark nodded. “Think of it as a promise. Eventually it can become more than that, but right now,” he found Donghyuck’s hand and pulled the band from his grasp, sliding it onto the younger boy’s ring finger, “just let it be my promise that I’ll always have you in my heart.” 

Donghyuck snuffled, wiping at his tears. “Keep me here then too,” he whispered, splaying his hand out over Mark’s chest, feeling the rhythm of his beating heart. “I love you, Mark.” 

“I love you too, Donghyuck,” the older boy replied, touching Donghyuck’s cheek. “I’m so sorry I was late tonight.” 

Donghyuck smiled, leaning into Mark’s hand. “Me too. But you made up for it pretty well.” 

Mark snorted, but felt Donghyuck shiver against him and quickly pulled away, taking off his jacket and helping the younger boy into it. “Cute,” he murmured, pushing Donghyuck’s brown hair back, the jacket way too big on the boy. 

“Mark,” Donghyuck pouted, the older just laughing at him. Groaning, Donghyuck pulled at Mark’s arms, pressing their lips together. 

They kissed slowly, Donghyuck’s plush lips moving slowly Mark’s chapped ones, a dying street lamp flickering overhead and casting strange shadows. “I love you,” Donghyuck whispered, placing a final peck to Mark’s bottom lip. “But I’m starving and have an uneaten meal for two back in my fridge. Would you like to join me for dinner?” 

Mark smiled, grabbing Donghyuck’s hand and intertwining their fingers, playing with the ring. “I would love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The Hangul characters are just Donghyuck and Minhyung's names. I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave kudos and comments <3


End file.
